It has been reported that polyester cord degrades in a rubber product vulcanized with a vulcanization system containing sulfenamide accelerators. The polyester cord degradation is attributed to the deleterious effects of the amine bearing accelerators. Rev. Gen. Caout. Plast., 48(6), 663-9 (1971), Chem. Abstracts, 75, 119075 s and R. Chem. & Tech., 46, 442-8 (1973). Reduction in the deterioration of polyester cord has been achieved by use of amine-free accelerator systems such as thioperoxydiphosphates or zinc phosphorodithioate. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,554,857 and 3,627,712. This invention concerns polyester-rubber composites which, although vulcanized with a class of sulfenamide accelerators, exhibit reduced polyester cord degradation.